Fears and closets
by PainInSilence
Summary: The team face their fears. Some of them, the small ones. The others, big ones. Will their mentors find them before they loose it?
1. Chapter 1

EVERYONE'S AFRAID OF SOMETHING|||||| Artemis POV

* * *

It was going to be a normal recon mission. Well, as normal as they get . Anyway, we all ended up faceing our fears. Some of us faced our biggest fears, while the others faced smaller ones. I was lucky and got a small one.

I know what happened because i was the first to be let out. I think im fine . Now, I'll tell you the story (First person)

* * *

We were heading to some warehouse in Star city to stop a drug deal. When we got there , Robin scoped out the area from above in the skylight so we would get a layout of who we were up against. Apparently , we didnt relise that the roof was gaurded so Robin got captured.

M'gann told us that he was fine. But then she collapsed. It took about thirty second for her to be able to speak again. She had her eyes big with fear and worry.

"Oh my gosh!" M'gann said "Robin was fine a minute ago, but then out of nowhere he was emmiting fear in huge waves" We all looked at each other. "Superboy lead the way in , artemis your in the back. This is now a rescue mission." Aqualad ordered.

I nodded to superboy. We found a back door to the warehouse and went in. It was a trap. As soon as all of us were in the door shut and the lights turned off. I could here people fighting. M'gann was down. I could tell by her scream.

Superboy as well. Kryptonite illuminated him. Kid flash next. Then Aqualad. I was the last one . I moved around trying to find a wall. I ended up in someone's arms.

"Nice going , baby girl. You got all your friends caught" My eyes widened at that. Sportsmaster did this! My own dad!

"Let us go!" I yelled. I could see or rather hear my friend 's unconscious bodies getting pulled away in seperate directions. Then i heard doors shut.

" good night" was the last thing i hear before i went unconscious.

* * *

When i wake up, i cant see anything. I can feel something next to my leg though. I pick it up . It's a flashlight! I turn on the flashlight, but what i saw was one of my worst fears. The others didn't know. But i have a fear of blood. Im good at hideing it. I can deal with small amounts like from cuts. But big amounts and i freakout.

The room, i think im in a closet, is covered in blood. I scream. Thats the only thing i could think to do.

* * *

M'gann POV

I hear a scream of fear. I try to get up. But i can't. My arms wont move. The more i moved the more i knew. I had read about what im in now. A straight jacket. They limit your movement to less than 10%.

I hate straight jackets. They scare me. I cant stand not being able to be free . After wiggling around more violently i can feel a inhibeter collar on my neck. Now i panic. I cant move. I cant use my powers. I cant really think now that im scared. So, i do the only thing i can think of. I scream.

* * *

Aqualad POV

The first thing i hear when i awake is a scream. It was a bit foggy because i hadn't fully awakened yet. Then, a few seconds later, another. I can tell that they're from artemis and M'gann. That woke me up . Where are my teammates? What has happened?

I get up. I can feel a object on my lap. It's a flashlight. I turn it on. Im in a room . I think a closet judgeing by the size. The room is empty except for picture frames of my teammates. In front of each is a black rose. I dont know how they were black but they were.

I knew what the color black meant. And if there is a black rose in front of my friends pictures, that means...no! They cant be! But, i dont know. Im so confused now. Are they dead or alive!? I scream of sadness and frustration.

* * *

**Did you like the first chapter? I'm gonna have Wally , Robin, and Conner next. The next chapter will be better, i hope. I need to figure out what superboy fears. I have some ideas but i need help. Please reveiw and suggest! It has to be logical! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**hey! I know you've been waiting awhile and I think you'll like what I've come up with! The first few fears were a bit different and so are Wally and Conners. Robin's part is gonna be short cuz we all know his worst fear**_

* * *

Wally's PoV

He woke up to a closet. Or at least what he thought was a closet. Good thing he learned how to control and conquer his claustrophobia. He feels around and finds his phone, but there's no signal. He sees he has 6 voicemails. He had no signal and someone might have been able to send him a clue or something. He calls his voicemail and what he doesn't expect is to hear Robin. "Hello traitor. Figured you could use a pep talk after what happened to Artemis. You do it, everything happened because of your mistake. Hope you die in the sewers of Gotham when Croc escapes"

All of the following messages were from teammates until the very last. His uncle Barry. Same dissapointed and angry voice. He cried and curled up into a ball. He killed Artemis and his teammates and uncle hated him.

* * *

Robin POV

He saw it as he woke up. The flying Grayson posters and newspaper articles on the accident. He could only stare and cry out to them.

* * *

Conner's POV

He woke up to a pounding headache. He looked around and the walls were glowing slightly with bits of kryptonite. He looked and saw a note on the floor." I wish we could have kept you but you became too much to handle. You hurt me'gann and convinced Superman to become evil with you and your other father Led luther. Goodbye conner, forever" -BlackCanary

He looked instead of angry, sadly at the floor. He went up to the wall and touched it. IT burned. He began to run his hands along the wall. Giving hi!self the slow painful burns he thou- no, KNEW he deserved. Good trying the wall had wall spread out prices cuz otherwise it'd be quick and painless to die.

* * *

Batman PoV

The league had been viewing the warehouse carefully. They hadnt told theteam but they knew how bad these dealers could be and decided it would be best. I can see Robin scoping the roof and i almost yell about two gaurds but the would give away position and would cause the team to loose trust in them.

He watched as his boy was captured and much easier than he thought it should have been. He mentioned this to Flash beside him. "Don't you think the was just a bit too easy?" Flash nodded. "Want to me to go check it out bats?" Batman nodded slowly still trying to figure out why Robin went down so easily. Suddenly, Superman groans over the comm. "Kryptonite...gotta go." He beams up to the watchtower.

'Well, there goes boyscout. Why isn't Flash back yet?' Just as he thOught this he came running back. And VERY freaked out. "Dudetheyinjectedsomethinginthemandimnotsurewhatitis-butigotasampleplzcheckitout!" Green arrow slapped him. "Dude! Calm down! Your lucky I understood some of that. Batman? Can you check the sample?"

Before Batman could reply a sequence of screams came from the warehouse. Batman stood up, "No need, Its Scarecrows fear toxin. Let's go!"


End file.
